


Dreams? VI: Dream Girls

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Dreams? [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreams, Dreams?, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Miss Fraser Makes An Appearance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Series, Series: Dreams, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-15
Updated: 1999-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The wedding party goes shopping.  Oh, yeah, and I think that teal is *definitely* Benny's color!  :)  Originally posted 6/13/97.      This story is a sequel toDreams? V: Creamy Italian.





	1. A Pretty Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily. 
> 
> This is another entry in the http://archiveofourown.org/series/749742">DREAMS? series, previous entries being [DREAMS? I: STANDING GUARD FOR THEE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125170) and continued with [DREAMS? II: ON THE RIVIERA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125101),  
> [DREAMS? III: DREAM MEN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124774/chapters/24830151) and [DREAMS? IV: DREAMY ITALIAN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125200/chapters/24830787).  
> TFL for Totally Fantastic Lust and R for m/m and f/f sex.  
>  
> 
> The boys (and girls) are getting wilder as this series  
> progresses,  
> but then, I don't think the fans of this series would want it any other  
> way! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Alliance owns these characters. I do not. However, if  
> I *did*, I'd treat 'em a lot better, namely a certain gorgeous, green-eyed  
> Italian-American! Oh, *caro mio*!
> 
>  
> 
> (c) June 13, 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is asked to be Maid of Honor at Frannie and Elaine's wedding.

"Good morning, Francesca, Elaine. Have a seat." 

Benny gestured with a graceful sweep of his arm at the two comfortable chairs in front of his desk, and the women sat down, looking resplendent in their summer frocks. 

*Love seems to agree with them*, Benny thought, smiling a little. 

Francesca crossed a shapely leg and said, "Thanks, Benton. Now, you know that Ma and Elaine and our bridesmaids are going shopping, right?" 

"Yes, you mentioned this Saturday." 

"Check. We'd like you to come along." 

"Me?" Benny's eyebrows rose with his genuine astonishment. 

"Yeah, you. After all, the maid of honor has to be there when the decisions are made for the bridesmaids' dresses. You'd be a matron of honor if you and Ray had tied the knot, but that's okay." 

Benny's mouth opened but no sound came out. 

"You *will* be our maid of honor, won't you?" Elaine asked, brown eyes warm and her smile encouraging. 

"I...I..." 

"C'mon, Fraze, that red wig of yours is to die for. You can carry this off. We'll make sure *everyone* looks good in their dresses. And besides, Ray is going to be best man...well, as soon as we ask him, but he'll do it, this is family...and that means you *have* to be maid of honor." Frannie tossed her head. 

Benny's mind was whirling. "You...*know*...about...?" 

"...about Miss Fraser? Certainly." 

He closed his mouth. There didn't seem to be anything to say to that, except, "I would...be honored, Francesca. Elaine." 

Big smiles wreathed the women's faces. 

"Cool!" Frannie announced as she and Elaine rose. They shook hands with a shaky Fraser, who'd risen from his chair. "See you at the house at 8 sharp, okay?" 

"Okay," he answered faintly. The women left the office and he sat down again, hard. Blinking, he listened to Dief growling in the corner. 

It was all a bit much, but then, this dream had been something from the start, with people in openly gay and lesbian relationships and planning weddings for them, and all pairings just doing *it* whenever the urge struck them, right out in public! And he and Ray had taken advantage of this freedom, because someday they'd have to wake up. 

*I just hope it isn't before Frannie and Elaine's wedding.* 

Something else nagged at him. He was certain that through his haze of astonishment, he'd seen Inspector Thatcher walk by in the hall. His door had been open and he supposed that in this dream, such a thing as asking a man to be your maid of honor was no big secret. 

Dief growled again and Benny looked at him sharply. "What do you mean, I'd look good in pink satin?!" 


	2. "May The Best Man..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two couples celebrate the girls' wedding plans by indulging in what else...public sex!

"What?!" 

Ray's green eyes were as huge as saucers as he stared at his lover. Benny stood ramrod-straight to the side of Ray's desk, the Italian seated behind it. 

*Good thing I was sitting down.* 

"Yes, you heard correctly, Ray. Francesca and Elaine asked me to be their maid of honor." 

"That's right, Ray," Frannie said as she and Elaine suddenly appeared. "And we want *you* to be the best man." 

Ray's jaw dropped. He looked very much like Benny had this morning, Frannie thought with amusement. 

"So, whaddaya say? C'mon, Big Brother, I need a best man!" Frannie leaned over the desk, his lips close to Ray's ear. "Do it and you'll get to see Benton in a dress." 

Ray's eyes blinked and he came close to making a whimper, then he snapped out of it and glared at his sister. 

"Jeez, Frannie!" 

She merely straightened up and smiled, Elaine's hand twining into hers. They both looked expectantly at Ray. So did Benny and the wolf. 

"All right, all right!" Ray felt his head spin. "I'll be best man!" 

"Great!" the women chirped and hugged him. 

"But I wanna go with you guys this Saturday." 

Frannie frowned. "That's more of a bridesmaids' thing, Ray." 

"Oh, yeah? Well, I happen to have a claim on what's between *this* bridesmaid's legs..." Ray pointed at Benny's groin, and the Mountie blushed scarlet-red, "...and I wanna see that and a lot of other stuff get covered in satin 'n' silk." Ray smiled smugly. That little speech had even made his sister shut up. 

"Okay," Francesca managed. 

"Good." Ray casually patted Benny's thigh, then caressed his crotch, smiling at the Mountie's little gasp. Ray noticed that Frannie and Elaine were watching avidly, and he felt his own blood heat up. And why the hell not? Everybody fucked each other senseless in this dream. He might as well take his opportunity when he could grab it...or grab Benny's crotch, that is. 

He stroked said crotch enthusiastically, Benny's moans delighting their audience. Jack Huey craned his neck to watch, and a few other concerned denizens of the squadroom did as well. Ray was just warming up. 

He slid to his knees and rubbed his face against the bulge in Benny's jodhpurs, purring his delight as the Mountie grabbed onto the corner of Ray's desk. Ray quickly urged his Benny against the solid desk, bending him back slightly and then ripping his pants down, exposing the bulging boxers. He rubbed his cheek against the thinner material and Benny nearly sobbed, a stack of papers fluttering to the floor. Ray grinned and Frannie said, "Oh, c'mon, Ray, you're being cruel." He glanced at her and saw her eyes glittering with lustful interest. "Yeah," he said smugly. "Just the way he should be treated. Not just hearts 'n' flowers. *This* boy needs a good suck 'n' fuck every now and then." His heart raced at his boldness. He never would have *dreamed* he'd be saying such crudities in front of women, especially when one was his sister! 

"Go for it, baby," Frannie groaned, thrusting her own hips forward, clutching Elaine's hand desperately. 

Ray obeyed and peeled down the boxers, a collective little gasp going up at the treasures revealed. Ray smiled smugly again. 

*All mine*! 

His tongue flicked out and lightly licked the head, a drop of pre-cum tasting delicious. Benny's eyes had been tightly screwed shut ever since Ray had begun his between-the-legs courting, and his face was rosy-flushed. Ray took a firm hold of Benny's muscular thighs and licked the insides of both, then lightly blew on the growing penis, Benny's little whimper music to his ears. 

His tongue slid under the shaft, then circled each ball and teased back up, sliding around the crown and then going back and forth over the slit, tasting that pre-cum again. Benny's fingers dug into his shoulder painfully, but what was a little pain between friends? 

"Please, Ray," the Mountie gasped, and Ray took pity on his lover. He swallowed Benny whole, the Canadian crying out, his whole body jerking as he was engulfed by that wonderful, warm, wet mouth. Ray sucked energetically, his eyes flicking upwards to see Benny in the throes of passion, and his own cock grew in his pants. Just as he felt Benny and himself about to come, regretting the soon-to-be mess in his boxers, a strong hand unzipped his trousers and yanked down his underwear, freeing his throbbing erection. He had no time to figure out who it was as he came, Benny moaning into his mouth as his own cock did its duty. 

*And *what* duty it 'tis!* Ray thought smugly. 

He swallowed the essence of Benny, then sat back on his heels, slightly dazed. He looked down at himself and then at Frannie and Elaine. His sister was smirking, a devilish gleam in her eye. Benny was nearly passed out on the desk, his red-clad chest heaving. Ray took the tissues handed to him by Elaine and cleaned himself up, then stood, albeit shakily, and did the same to Benny, who was still wiped out. A blissfully-sated smile was wreathed across his face. Ray tenderly touched the precious penis, wondering at the craziness of the shared dream he was experiencing with Benny. 

But he liked it, he liked it! 

"Nice show, brother dear," drawled Frannie. 

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you're *on time* this Saturday, sister dear. I'm not coolin' my heels for an hour out in the Riv while you put on your make-up." 

"She'll be on time, Ray," Elaine promised. 

Ray helped a shaky Benny to sit up. The Mountie looked at his mate with that wide-eyed look and Ray hugged him. 

Maid of honor, indeed. 


	3. Silky-Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go bridal shopping.

Ray watched as the silk stocking was slowly slid up the shapely leg, his heart pounding as he watched the garter settle into place. Trust Benny to be incredibly sexy *dressing* as he was *undressing*! His lover 

disliked conventional pantyhose and had decided to try the garter arrangement. Oh, yeah. Only showgirls and whores wore these things nowadays. Trust Benny to be unconventional. 

*What am I sayin'!* 

The soft blue folds of Benny's dress fell over the legs, and he began buttoning the dress, tantalizing glimpses of skin disappearing with each button. Dark-red hair nestled the collar of the dress, and Ray stood behind Benny and brushed the strands aside to gently kiss the nape of his neck. Benny's eyes closed briefly, then he opened them and smiled at Ray in the reflection in the full-length mirror positioned on his closet door. Oddly enough, he didn't own such a mirror in the waking world. Ray decided that they would have to get one when they woke up. 

Ray encircled his lover's torso, the illusion of breasts exciting him. He hugged Benny to him, and the Mountie wrapped his arms around Ray's arms. 

"Mmm, you look good enough to eat, Benny love." 

"Thank you kindly, Ray." 

Ray nuzzled a well-shaped ear. "Maybe I should start feasting, hmm?" 

"No, Ray. We have to be on time. After all, you kicked up such a fuss about Francesca." 

Reluctantly Ray released his redhead. "Okay, okay. Shake a leg." He grinned. "A *sexy* leg." 

Benny's eyebrow rose but he slipped his feet into the loafers he preferred to high heels. His height allowed him to get away with this fashion choice, though Ray enjoyed seeing the delicious legs set off by heels. 

Benny went over to his dresser and opened his jewelry box. Selecting a strand of sea-green pearls, he was about to put them on when Ray gently tugged them out of his hand and draped them over his neck. Benny swallowed and gave Ray's arm a quick squeeze. He then put on tiny bell-shaped earrings, Ray watching his every move. 

Returning to the mirror, he checked his make-up, his blue eyes stunningly accented by the mascara. He gave his head an experimental toss to see if the wig would stay on, then turned to Ray with a little flare of his skirt. 

"Ready, Ray?" 

Ray's emerald eyes were shining. "Ready, Benny." 

He held out his arm and Benny took it, snatching up his purse as they left the apartment. 

* * * * * *

True to her word, Elaine had Frannie ready by the time that Ray and Benny arrived in the Riv. Dief bounded out, tail wagging as he greeted Rosa Vecchio. He was looking forward to a day of treats while his packmates did their shopping. He would be staying with the Vecchios' neighbors, and the women there was almost as free with the eats as Rosa. She patted him fondly on the head. 

"Oh, Benton, you look marvelous! Blue suits you." 

Benny blushed slightly. He was still a little uncomfortable with his Miss Fraser personal so openly admired. In the waking world, it would have definitely raised eyebrows. 

"Be ready in a sec!" Maria yelled out the kitchen door, ducking back inside. 

"Uh, Elaine," Benny asked in a quiet voice away from the others. "I just had a thought. Shouldn't Maria be the maid of honor? After all, it *is* her sister getting married." 

Elaine smiled affectionately. Leave it to Benton to be mindful of another's feelings! 

"We already asked her, but she said she'd been maid of honor for Ray's first wedding to Angie. They were good friends, you know, and she said the kids are keeping her too busy to properly do everything a maid of honor should do. Besides," Elaine's eyes twinkled, "she said she'd love to see you in a dress!" 

Benny blushed slightly, then said, "You needn't worry. I will endeavor to do the 'proper' things as maid of honor." 

"I know you will, Benton." Elaine gave his arm a light squeeze, and Ray sauntered over, his radar always alert for other people touching his lover. 

The Vecchio women, Elaine and Benny piled into the Riv and stopped to pick up the other bridesmaids in the neighborhood: Angie. Ray looked a little uncomfortable but Angie dispelled that by giving him a friendly kiss and a pat on the shoulder. Another Italian woman by the name of Carmella was picked up, and they met Elaine's two friends at the first bridal shop. Their names were Adriana and Celeste, two willowy African-American beauties who looked at Benny with frank admiration. Ray was glad he'd come along. There were too many rivals on this little expedition! 

The first bridal shop was thoroughly explored. Bridal gowns were exhaustively researched for both brides, and the maids began picking out possibilities as well. They finally got to the trying-on stage, and Benny gamely joined in. Ray waited in the sitting room, his eyes widening at the sight of his lover in foamy sea-green, a color that went very well with his red hair and blue eyes. His eyes never left Benny as the gorgeous woman 

slowly twirled for his scrutiny. 

"Wow," he breathed. 

"Ditto," said Adriana, her gaze clearly lustful. Ray frowned. "Honey, you are one *good-lookin'* woman." 

"Uh, actually..." Benny began. 

Adriana took a long-legged step toward the redhead and boldly ran a hand down his breasts. Before Ray could utter a protest, however, her eyes widened and she stepped back. 

"Sorry," she said with a smile. "Thought you were my own sex." 

"No," Benny stammered. "I mean, yes...no!" 

She laughed. "No harm done." She threw an amused glance at Ray. "Relax, Stallion, the male of the species doesn't do anything for me." She sauntered off, hips swaying as she went into the dressing room. 

Sighing in relief, Ray walked up to Benny. "I keep forgetting that people aren't exactly modest in this dream." 

"Yes." Benny still looked a little flustered. 

Ray leaned closer. "Relax, Benny. You're doin' just fine." He let his hand slide over Benny's chest and was rewarded by a deep breath. Smiling, he walked away and sat down again, enjoying the rest of the fashion show. 

* * * * * *

They went to two more shops, Ray giving his sartorial opinion on the various dresses, his eyes only for Benny whenever the Mountie appeared. Benny looked great in everything, in his opinion, and he was enjoying the attention of being the only male (well, *obvious* male) in the group. The women genuinely respected his opinion because they knew he was sincere in offering it, and gave his words careful thought. When he didn't like something, he was honest about it. 

"I don't think that shade of blue is right for Celeste," he said to Frannie. 

"I suppose you're right. Her skin tone is different from Elaine's and Adriana's. We can't have anyone not looking their best." Frannie smiled in fond amusement as Ray's head turned. He'd heard the tiny tinkling of the bell earrings that Benny wore. Sure enough, the Canadian was walking out in high heels, his body encased in a lavendar dress with a silk skirt. 

"Don't like that shade of purple," Ray announced, and Frannie had to agree with him. She eyed a pink silk number on the rack and grabbed it, handing it to Benny. "Try this one." 

The Mountie took it, and this time Ray got up and said, "I'll help you into it, Benny. Looks like a lot of buttons in back." 

They chose a private dressing cubicle, and Ray pulled the curtain. Benny watched him with those stunning blue eyes, and Ray gently pushed him against the wall. He just as gently ravaged his lover's mouth, then slid to his knees, his hand making contact with Benny's body all the way down, a little shiver racking the Mountie, then he looked up at Benny with bright eyes as he rested on his heels. 

His hand began sliding up the silk-stockinged leg, disappearing under the skirt and stroking the inner thigh. Benny closed his eyes and moaned softly as Ray's touch sent little sparks of electricity through him. Excitement pooled in his groin. 

Ray found the idea of his hand up a woman's skirt to be a delicious thrill. He stroked a little more, then began caressing the silk lace panties, grinning as he felt the very unfeminine bulge beneath his palm. He suddenly ducked under the skirt and brushed his cheek up Benny's leg, resting it briefly against the panties. He was surrounded by the silken fabric clinging to him, that and the heat of Benny enclosing him in a secret little world. 

"Oh, Ray," Benny moaned. 

Ray lowered the panties with his teeth, then took the swollen erection into his mouth. Benny bucked and pushed against the wall as he thrust, helpless to do anything but whimper, his earrings tinkling musically. 

"How's it look, Ben...?" Frannie poked her head in and saw her brother literally up his lady's skirt. "Looks great, Benton! Come out when you're ready!" she giggled and gave them privacy. 

Ray's fingers dug into Benny's thighs, keeping them steady, and he sneaked one hand between them to rub against the Canadian's buttocks. A finger slipped inside and Benny came with a cry, cascading down his lover's throat. 

He slumped against the wall and would have fallen if Ray hadn't hugged his thighs. 

They stayed silent for several minutes, then Ray carefully pulled Benny's panties up and slid out from his skirt. Benny looked at him with a dazed expression. 

"Well, c'mon, Benny, you have to try on that pink one." 

Ray helped Benny out of the lavendar dress, all efficiency, and then helped him on with the pink one. Its silken fabric clung to Benny's body, Ray resting his hand lightly on one broad shoulder. He pushed the red hair aside and whispered into his lover's ear, "You're beautiful," his breath making the bell earring sway slightly, then he stepped back and opened the dressing room curtain. 


	4. "One Good Turn..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bridal party gets up to shenanigans in the dressing rooms.

The women were pleased with the look of the dress on Benny. 

"That's a good color and the style is right," Frannie declared. "I think the whole party should try it on." 

A few other sizes were located, and Rosa began looking among the bridal gowns again. She and Frannie argued about a few choices, then the younger Vecchio exclaimed, "This is it!" and took out a tight, pearl- encrusted gown from the crowd of other bridal dresses on the rack. 

"I like it," Elaine said, her brown eyes taking in the curves and contours of the gown. 

"It's very you," Carmella said, and for a moment, Frannie wondered if that was a compliment. 

"I'm going to try it on. Help me, will you, love?" she asked Elaine. 

They went into the dressing room and Ray decided to feast his eyes on Benny, who was looking quite lovely in his pink silk. He took Benny's hand and kissed it. 

"You're such a romantic, Ray," Benny said with a fond smile. 

"I hope so! C'mere, Beautiful." 

The kiss was gently loving, just right after the mad passion of mere moments ago. Benny scrutinized himself carefully in the full-length mirror and then decided to try another dress. Ray took it off the rack and followed him into the dressing room. 

It was then that they heard moans coming from one of the cubicle. Ray grinned mischievously and peeked in. 

Frannie was up against the wall, Elaine's tongue practically down her throat as the African-American pushed against her. Frannie was in her bra and panties, her hips thrusting as she tangled her fingers into Elaine's hair. Elaine's blouse was unbuttoned and she was busy trying to unhook her lover's bra. 

With a smile, Ray pulled down Frannie's panties. Elaine's hand immediately pushed between Frannie's legs. 

"Ray, why...?" asked a confused Benny. 

"Well, Benny, she did me a good turn awhile ago. Just wanted to do her one back." 

Benny laughed. "Oh, Ray!" He kissed his lover and they disappeared into a cubicle, their laughter drifting out from behind the curtain. 

### THE END

(Yeah, *right*!)

* * *


End file.
